Cole Takes a Halliwell
by liljdpegasuschic160
Summary: This is a missing scene oneshot from the episode 'Death Takes a Halliwell'. It's basically what happened between Phoebe and Cole after the screen went black.


**Liljdpegasuschic160:** This idea came to me out of the blue one day (pun intended...you'll understand when you read the story) when I was watching Death Takes a Halliwell, and I noticed Phoebe and Cole run upstairs together at the end of the episode, something I'd never noticed before. Intrigued, I came up with my own idea of what happened after that. It's pretty graphic, I'm surpised to say. I've never done a sex scene for the sake of a sex scene. I normally stray away from that sort of thing. I feel that if a sex scene is involved in a story, it must advance the plot somehow or show insight into the characters' lives, but this here is just plan smut...So, don't say I didn't warn you! It is rated Mature after all, but don't read it if you don't think you can't handle it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Charmed and I am in NO way affiliated with The WB (CW). The first part of this story has lines taken directly from the episode Bride & Gloom written by Krista Vernoff. I do NOT own any of these characters even though I own Cole...in my mind. )

**Cole Takes a Halliwell**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

After an impressive showdown with The Seekers, the sisters were more than ready to retire for the night, when suddenly, Leo orbed in.

"Wow, nice timing. You missed the show." Prue said, still more than frustrated by the events of the day.

"I know, but they told me to miss it. You okay?"

Prue nodded.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean they told you to miss it?" Piper cut in, "The Elders were behind this whole thing?"

"No, but they knew they had to let Prue learn a lesson for herself...the hard way."

"What lesson?" Cole asked, looking to Prue.

"That death is not evil."

Phoebe watched Prue from her spot in Cole's arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," She assured her, leaving the room.

"She just needs some time." Leo said.

"And we need a maid."

Piper surveyed the damage the battle had caused.

On the other side of the room, Phoebe nudged Cole and started upstairs, having other things than cleaning on her mind. He took the hint, and followed her, starting up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

In their mad rush to the room, he stumbled forward, pinning her against their bedroom door. With what little room she had, she managed to turn around and pull him down for a kiss while her free hand frantically searched for the doorknob.

Once inside, Cole pushed her onto the bed, crawling on top of her while pulling off his shirt. With the all the fervor of a women possessed, Phoebe did the same, tossing her top to the floor. She reached for her pants, but Cole was in the way, so he slid off her legs, standing up momentarily to allow her to shimmy out of them. He watched in awe as they fell to the ground, taking all of her in.

Knowing he was watching, she seductively stretched her arms above her head, pushing out her lace covered chest and letting out a sigh.

In response, Cole fumbled with his belt, trying desperately to remove his pants, to free the now prominent bulge in his trousers. Finally, he managed to undo the buckle, and with one swift push his pants and boxers fell around his ankles, exposing his erection to the cool, night air that blew steadily in from the open window.

Phoebe propped herself up on her elbows in order to admire the man before her. Seeing him like this made her heart race faster. She continued to stare as reached down to remove socks and shoes, kicking his pants aside in the process.

Before things went any further, he reached into the nearby night stand, and pulled out a condom, ferousiously tearing open the packet, and slipping it on.

In one stride, he was back at the edge of the bed, looking lustfully down at her soft, curvy body. She slid a thumb under the edge of her panties, preparing to take them off, but Cole stopped her, placing his own hands firmly on her hips. She licked her lips in anticipation as his palms glided up her sides and around her firm, round breasts, pushing them together. By now, he had repositioned himself above her, giving him full access to all she had to offer.

He started his conquest with a quick, but passionate kiss on the lips, taking a moment construct a game plan.

"About today..." he began, moving away from her mouth to place soft kisses along her neck. "Where exactly did you meet The Angel of Death?"

Phoebe's brow creased, slightly irritated by his question. In the beginning of their relationship, Cole never said a word while they were intimate, probably due to all secrets he had, but now it seemed he always had to talk during sex, and although she was quickly becoming used to it, it still caught her off guard.

"I didn't, Prue did...at the beach."

Her last few words were hard to hear because of her sudden intake of breath. Cole had made his way down to her chest, and was kissing her breast through the thin fabric of her bra. He continued exploring her soft skin with his tongue while his arms snaked around her to undo the clasp of her bra. As soon as her top was discarded, he inched down her torso, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. When he reached her small binkini bottoms, he removed them without a second thought, wondering why she even bothered with the 'barely there' lingerie, it only made his job harder.

Fully exposed, and his for the taking, Phoebe lay sprawled on the mattress, waiting. Tenderly, he began to kiss her inner thigh, slowly moving up her leg. He eventually made his way back up her body, fervently kissing the valley between her breasts.

He pulled his lips away long enough to ask, "The beach?"

"Yeah, you know the one I've always gone to since I was a little girl. You've been there before."

She closed her eyes, hoping that was all he wanted to know, and relaxed, enjoying the sensation of his mouth on her body.

Suddenly, the warmth of his tongue was replaced with a cool breeze, and Phoebe swore she heard the crashing of waves.

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness. She panicked when she realized she couldn't find Cole, and sat up abruptly, only to collide with a head of brown hair.

"Dammit."

"Cole?"

She blindly reached into the darkness, searching for something familiar. Soon, she felt her hand come in contact with skin, warm, smooth skin.

"Yeah, it's me."

She smiled, his face coming into focus as her eyes adjusted to the light. Tracing her thumb along his jaw, she stared into his eyes for a moment before pulling him close for a kiss, their chests colliding, reminding her that they were still both naked.

Pushing herself up completely, she looked around, her hands pushed deep into the sand.

_'Sand?'_

Somewhere along the line she must have lost her socks and shoes, because she felt the sand between her toes as well.

Bracing all her weight on one hand, she reached down with the other, scooping up the grains and letting them fall through her fingers.

"Cole, where are we?"

The sharp tone in her voice sent a jolt through his body, and he tightened in response. The right side of his mouth curled up in a smile.

"At the beach."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He argued, leaning in to kiss her, but she was too quick.

He heard her laugh as he fell foreward, receiving a face full of sand. When he pushed himself up, Phoebe couldn't help but notice the way his muscles shone in the moonlight, but she pretended to ignore it, opting to stay mad at him instead.

"Because somebody might see us."

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"No one's going to be here at this time of night, and even if they were they wouldn't be able to see that well in the dark. Besides, it makes everything a bit more exciting...don't you think?"

The thought of being caught having sex with Cole on the beach sent shivers down her spine, but she remained firm, her stubbornness kicking in.

"I think, you should take me home."

Using his charm to get his way, Cole stuck out his lower lip, pretending to pout.

Phoebe let out a sigh, unable to resist his ridiculous face.

"Fine. Let's just get it over with."

She gently laid herself back on sand, and Cole repositioned himself on top. The hard, cold sand on her back contrasted with the soft, warm feel of Cole's well toned chest.

"I'm sorry Miss Halliwell, but it's not going to be that easy. I plan on drawing this little escapade of ours out for as long as I can..."

He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped just short of her mouth, so close, Phoebe could taste his breath.

"And you know from experience how long I can last."

As much as he wanted to kiss her, Cole kept his painful distance as he ran his right hand down the contours of her body, keeping their eyes locked all the while.

Phoebe held his gaze, determined stand her ground. If he was going to keep his cool, than so was she, but it was easier said than done because just then, Cole's hand found her left breast, cupping it lightly.

In an attempt to speed up the process, she arched her back, pushing herself into his calloused hand, but Cole wouldn't give up so easily. In response to her movement, he retracted his hand, placing it back on her waist, and leaving her wanting more.

A few seconds past in silence before he, once again, moved his hand up to cover her breast completely, giving it a soft squeeze. His thumb slowly grazed her nipple, and it hardened in response, inadvertently displaying her delight.

With the same light touch, he took the tip between two fingers, rubbing it back and forth.

Phoebe stared helplessly into his eyes, trying desperately to stay calm. She squirmed underneath him in her obvious discomfort, and he smiled to himself on a job well done.

It was only a matter of time before he had her begging him to satisfy her.

Taking the next step, he took his eyes away from hers for the first time in minutes, and moved south, hovering over her chest, letting her feel his breath before taking her into his mouth.

Phoebe shuddered, closing her eyes and pushing her hands into his hair, weaving her fingers in and out of his wavy locks in an attempt to bring him closer.

Even now, Cole took his time, alternating between flicks, licks, and sucks, knowing how it tortured her.

Some time during all of this, his hand had found it's way father south, and his fingertips touched her course curls.

He was dying to venture in deeper, but his mind told him to stop. He had to wait for Phoebe. Her hips bucked in reply, but he still refused to enter.

Taking the hint, she begged in a raspy voice.

"Cole, please."

Having heard all he needed to hear, he slid two fingers into her core in one fluid motion, and she reacted accordingly with a sharp intake of breath.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on his work as the throbbing in his groin quickened and intensified, and he soon noticed his fingers were mimicking the rhythm.

He curled both fingers upward, finding her soft spot and causing the first wave of tremors to begin. He added to the fire by pressing down on her clit while reaching up with his other hand to lovingly fondle her breast.

Phoebe's spasms were increasing, and Cole knew she was close to release, and so was he. Feeling slightly abandoned, he released his hold on her, bringing her pleasure to a brief halt.

He crawled up over her body, and looked down at her confused, somewhat hurt, expression.

"I thought you might like something more substantial." He explained, positioning himself between her legs, ready to take her in.

Her eyes glazed over with lust, and he read that as a sign to go ahead.

With one strong thrust, he found himself inside of her, filling her completely.

He let out a long hiss, grinding his teeth together from the impact as they became one, moving in sync with each other's body.

With each move of his hips Cole sped up the pace, staring deeply into her big brown eyes, longing to see them roll back in ecstasy.

"God Phoebe, the things you do to me." He breathed between thrusts.

"What about the things...you...do to me?" She panted back, "What you did...was...flat out...torture."

He smiled at her reply, congratulating himself once more for making her night so enjoyable.

With Phoebe he was always willing to try new things; take risks he'd never taken. In the whole hundred years or so he'd been alive, he had to admit he'd never done it on a beach before, and the fact that it was with Phoebe made it all the more arousing.

Even with the ocean breeze blowing freely over their skin, both of their bodies were covered in a thin layer of perspiration, emitting fumes that were intoxicating to the other.

The sounds of the restless sea almost drowned out their noise, and soon Cole's advances came in time with the crashing waves.

Feeling her walls tightened around him, Cole gave one last thrust, grunting loudly as Phoebe's head shot back in pleasure, his own eyes squeezing shut. With their twisted expressions, both looked to be in pain, but their ardent cries told a different story.

As the they slowly came down from their high, panting heavily, Cole pulled out of her safe embrace and fell to the side, and onto his back.

He turned his head to watch Phoebe in the aftermath, noticing her chest rise and fall as she willed her breathing back to normal.

When she regained her composure, she rolled onto her side, giving him a tired, but pleased smile, and she placed an appreciative kiss on his swollen lips.

"Thank you for being so stubborn." she said, reaching out to caress his face.

He leaned into her touch, turning his head to kiss her palm.

"Glad I could be of service."

"The only downside to this evening is the fact that I'm sweaty and covered with sand."

Passion returned to Cole's eyes, and a playful grin crossed his face.

"We can fix that."

Suddenly, Phoebe felt a familiar jolt in her body, and become quite disoriented when she found herself to be standing up.

Not only had her body changed positions, but it had been transported as well.

Her back was now against a hard, tile wall with Cole standing before her. He had one hand on the wall above her head, and he was leaning in, engulfing her tiny frame with his own. Using his free hand, he searched for the faucet, and soon a steady stream of warm water pelted their sand covered bodies.

"Now," Cole said in a low tone, moving closer still, pressing his body into Phoebe's curves, "Let's get you cleaned up."

--------------------------------------------

**Liljdpegasuschic160:** Ok, well I hope that wasn't too bad. Like I said, I've never written pure Smut before, so it was a little scary. Please review and tell me what you think...what kind of vibes you got and what not. The purpose is to turn you on, so if you are, I did my job. lol I tried to stay true to the playfullness of our favorite couple, so I hope I did that as well. I'm not sure if I'll ever do something like this again, but your comments will be the deciding factor.


End file.
